Frightening Love
by deviantartsbiglover
Summary: It's Halloween, and Kick is up for a little scary adventure. When Gordie gives him a little challenge, and Brad is dragged into it, Kick decides to create some sparks between the two. How? In the most awesome, most scary way ever! BradxGordie


**A/N: This was a roleplay I did with the great ****Ralyena Starrling. It was our first rp together, so cut us some slack, ok?**

**Also, this is a Halloween story. 'Then why only post it now', you ask? Because posting Halloween fics before or during Halloween is too mainstream, that's why!**

* * *

October 31st.

The full moon shone brightly up in the dark sky. The streets were crowded with people, mainly children, dressed up as monsters and going from house to house to ask for candy.

A young daredevil dressed as a wrestler was the only exception. Unlike other kids, Kick saw trick-or-treating as a boring thing. No, he aimed for something bigger.

"I don't get it, Kick. What else could you have to do besides trick-or-treating?" Gunther asked. The blonde, chubby boy was dressed as a Viking, taking after his family's traditions.

"Something big, Gunther. This is one of the best holidays known to man. You have to go out big and make an impression. And since it's Halloween, that impression has to be made in the very depths of the people's souls."Kick stated passionately.

"Like spicy nachos?"Gunther asked. Kick facepalmed and shook his head.

"Not quite, Gunther."Kick said.

It was then that the daredevil got an idea. "I got it! Do you remember that old manor house almost all the way out of town?"Kick asked his friend.

"What?!" Gunther suddenly yelled. "Kick, are you crazy?! Everyone knows that manor is haunted!" his friend grabbed him by his face. "There's rumors that other children that entered that manor never came back!"

"Well then I don't have to worry about anything then, because I am a man. Now all we have to do is make up some press and inform the other kids. Gunther, can you still do that light signaling?"Kick asked, too pumped to consider any consequences.

Gunther sighed sadly. "How I wish that my talent at signaling could be used for the good of alerting people when they're pizza delivery is coming instead of evil."Gunther said and took out his flashlights then proceeded to signal every house in the neighborhood.

After nearly an hour a large crowd had assembled around the old manor house not too far out of town and while the kids were conversing amongst themselves a not so friendly yet still pretty face came onto the scene. That face was Gordie Gibble.

"You better have a pretty good reason to have everyone coming here, Buttowski!" The pretty boy said, walking towards the short daredevil, followed by his two goons. Gordie was dressed as a mummy, covered in bandages, a cloth wrapped around his waist and, of course, wearing his family's expensive Egyptian jewelry. His two bodyguards were simply dressed as Frankensteins.

"I just hope you brought glasses, Gibble. Awesomeness can be blinding." Kick said and the other kids chuckled at the witty reply.

"Please. Anyone can go into that old house. The only scary about it is the decor, I'm sure." Gordie said.

"That sounds an awful lot like a bet, pretty boy." Kick said challengingly.

"And what if it is, short cake?" Gordie asked with just as much challenge and the kids were like 'oh snap' in the background.

"Well then, how about you come in with me and see for yourself if it's just the decor that's scary."Kick said.

"No problem. Come on, fellas."Gordie said and his bodyguards started to walk with him until Kick puts his skateboard in between them.

"However, you have to go in without the Pod Trod."Kick said.

Gordie's smug smirk fell. He certainly wasn't expecting that one. "And what is wrong with them coming?" He questioned to which Kick just smiles.

"What's the matter, Gordie? Scared?"

The boy's golden eyes narrowed "O-Of course not!" He scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with something. "It's just that... hum... t-that house is falling to pieces. What if there's an accident? I think we should take someone... older, and bigger, and stronger..."

Just then someone screamed in pain and people heard an audible punch then someone got tossed through the crowd and landed in between Gordie and Kick. It was Brad dressed up in a messed up lycan costume and he had a very dark shiner. The two rivals looked up and saw a young woman dressed as a witch take off her brass knuckles.

"And if I ever find you stealing my pies again, Buttowski, I'll knock you into next Hallow's Eve two years from now!" The woman shouted and stopped off.

"Sheesh, what's to get upset about? Any pie left out in the open is fair gain to me."Brad said as he slowly got up all the while groaning in pain.

"Well considering the budget cuts, how about you settle for him?" Kick said and gestured to his older brother.

"You're kidding, right?" Gordie crosses his arms, staring at the younger Buttowski. However, his stare becomes a desperate one when he sees the look on Kick's face. "Shit, you're not kidding..." He ended up letting out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. The twins stay. Now let's get this over with already. I have more things to do!" He let out, starting to walk towards the manor.

"Wait, go where?" Brad asked, having no idea what the previous conversation between his brother and the rich boy was.

"Just come on, you pastry purloiner." Gordie snapped and dragged Brad along. The two brothers and model got into the manor house as the doors opened with an eerie creak. The inside surprisingly didn't look as old as the outside. It seemed like a beautiful house but it was just neglected of proper dusting and sweeping. The manor doors then shut closed with a hard slam which shocked Gordie who, without thinking, clinged to Brad.

"That was a loud slam. Doors don't slam like that without help." Gordie said a bit fearfully.

"Relax, mousy mummy, it was just the wind. It is Autumn after all. This is a season for high winds."Kick stated.

The rich boy realized he was clinging to Brad, and as fast as he could, he stepped away. He didn't even dare to look Brad in the eye, deciding to take a look around instead. The only problem was, it was so dark, and the moonlight wasn't enough to make out some figures. "You could have at least brought some flashlights, Buttowski. We can't see a thing in this darkness!"

"Too easy to lose, so I brought these night vision goggles." Kick said and took out the ear gear from his backpack. "They can see through the dark here like you can see through daylight."Kick said and he placed on his own pair of goggles then handed a pair to Gordie and Brad. "Hey, how come you never gave these things to me when my friends dared me to steal Mrs. Cunningham's favorite rolling pin in the middle of the night last week?" Brad asked.

"Question asked, question answered. Now then, before I go over the rules of this little adventure are there any questions?"Kick asked.

Gordie just kept his arms crossed. "What's the 'little adventure', captain?" he said sarcastically.

Kick ignored the comment, deciding to just skip the details. "Okay, we have to spend two hours in this manor, and cannot leave until those two hours are over."

"T-t-two hours?!" Gordie couldn't help yelling. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Yes, two hours. Is there a problem with that, Gordie? Is mummy of Amun-Rah scared of a little darkness?" Kick mocked.

Gordie lost all fear and it was replaced with anger and determination. "No! I'm not scared. In fact, I can last two hours and thirty minutes in here!"Gordie boasted.

"Alright then, two hours and thirty minutes it is. You two explore one half and I'll explore the other. See you later." Kick said and went off on his skateboard.

It was then that Gordie realized he made a big mistake. "Hey, wait a minute Buttowski! I didn't mean that! You tricked me! Buttowski!" Gordie shouted but Kick was long out of hearing range.

Kick looked back for a moment, making sure that Gordie and his brother hadn't followed him. Then he knocked on one of the dusty windows. "Gunther, you there?" The window opened slightly, giving enough space for Gunther to peek inside.

"I'm not sure about this Kick..." he let out his usual sentence of uncertainty.

"Come on, Gunther, this will be awesome. Think about it: we'll be giving Gordie the scare of his life and helping out Brad."

"How is scaring Gordie gonna help out your brother?"

"Remember when Brad told my mom he had his eye on a chick?" Gunther just nodded. "Gordie's the 'chick'. Come on, we need to move before they get suspicious!" Kick opened the window fully, pulling Gunther inside. The blonde boy brought a big bag with him.

"But do you think Gordie will fall for the old baggie ghost trick?" Gunther asked as he placed on the slightly ripped back with a horrendous face drawn on it. " You can scare anyone as long as you have the right props Gunther. Now for extra measure, let's give your feet a little make-over."Kick said. "Really? Well I have been trying to get a pedicure for a while now." Gunther said from under the bag. "Not that kind of makeover, Gunther." Kick stated and Gunther made a sad sigh.

At this time Brad was sitting on a dusty old couch while Gordie was pacing about.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy! Leaving us all alone here? What if something happens?! I swear, if anything happens, I'll have my daddy hire some gangsters to beat him up!"

"Uh huh..." Brad pretended to listen. He simply couldn't focus on Gordie's constant bickering, not when there was something much more interesting to look at. Like how those bandages sticked so close to the boy's body...

Gordie felt eyes on him and turned to sharply glare at the other Buttowski brother. "Quit staring at me, you pervert!" Gordie shouted.

Brad blushed at being caught but then tried to act tough. "I wasn't staring! I was just looking at the painting in front of you."Brad said.

"There is no painting in front of me, genius. The only painting in this room is behind you." Gordie sad smugly and Brad looked behind himself to see that there was indeed a painting behind him.

"Uh, I knew that. I was testing you." Brad said nervously and Gordie merely scoffed. Just then the sound of chains clanking made his eyes widen.

"Did you hear that?" The pretty boy asked.

"Yeah, I did. It sounded like metal or something." Brad said. The clanking became louder and louder then moaning was heard followed by a creak that seemed to come from the stairs. Both teens looked up and a flash of lightning appeared just in time to illuminate a stumpy but still hideous ghost with chains wrapped around it's ankles and it let out a horrible scream.

Silence.

The two teens just stared at the thing with eyes wide.

And then they both screamed, hugging each other.

"Brad, do something!" Gordie yelled out, closing his eyes shut as he hid his face against the taller boy's chest. "Make it go away!"

The raven haired boy himself was freaking out. If only he knew what he had gotten himself into. He grabbed Gordie by the wrist and ran, grabbing the first door he found and entering, pulling the thin boy with him.

Kick came out from behind the curtain he was hiding behind and chuckled. "Gunther that was perfect! Where did you learn to make screams like that?"Kick asked.

"I learned from whenever mom yells at dad." Gunther said.

"Well remind me to give your mom a thank you. Now get out of that costume and let's put you in that jellotonous monster costume next. I know just what room they're going to." Kick said and the young kids ran to take a shortcut ahead of the teens.

"Quick, in here!" Brad said as they ran through a corridor and towards another door. He grabbed the handle and opened it, pushing Gordie in before entering himself.

Gordie tried to catch his breath. Running was not his specialty, that much was certain.

"Geeze, Louise! That was the freakiest looking thing I ever seen!" Brad exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're telling me. I knew that something like this would happen! I don't care if we're not even twelve minutes into this stupid bet. Get your crazy brother and let's get out of here!"Gordie said.

"Okay, but can I at least rest first? Geeze, what I wouldn't almost give for a drink of water."Brad said.

"Yeah, me too now that you mention it." Gordie panted in agreement. Just then someone tapped on his shoulder and Gordie turned to see two hands holding out two cups of ice water. "Oh thank you, Mister."Gordie said and took one cup then handed one to Brad. "Hey, thanks. Where did you get these?" Brad asked." That nice fellow over there handed them to me." The pretty boy said and pointed to what he thought was a person but it was a large jello looking monster with bulging eyeballs waving at the teens. After less than a minute Gordie screamed again and charged through the door and ran like the dickens.

"Wait for meeee!" Brad ran out as well, screaming and running for his life, unaware that he was leaving behind two snickering kids.

Kick came out of his hiding spot. "Gunther, that was awesome! Did you see the look on Gordie's face? Hilarious!"

The blonde boy couldn't help but chuckle. "I admit, that was pretty funny."

The daredevil rubbed his hands together. "Now, for the final scare that will turn tonight into the most. Awesome. Halloween. Night. Ever. Come on, put that thing on!"

Meanwhile Gordie and Brad ran up the stairs and got into what seemed to be the master bedroom. Brad slammed the door then proceeded to barricade it with everything he could lift.

"There! I'd like to see those freaks get..." But Brad's sentence was cut short when Gordie slapped his bandaged hand on his mouth.

"Be quiet, Buttowski! Don't you watch horror movies? You don't say you'd like to see monsters do anything because they'll do it!" Gordie exclaimed and panted hard as he sat on the surprisingly soft canopy bed to rest his burning feet. God this was not the night to were open toed shoes.

"So... now what do we do?" Brad asked, desperate to make a conversation.

"What do you mean, 'now what do we do'?! We gotta find that loser you call a brother and get the Hell outta here!"

"I don't even know where he-" Brad suddenly cut himself short, staring in Gordie's direction.

"What?" The pretty boy asked. "What are you looking at?"

Brad didn't answer. he just kept staring. Gordie was already feeling annoyed with this. "Brad, I already told you to stop being a perv..." The thinner boy suddenly felt the air getting heavier. It was as if they weren't the only ones in the room. And that's when he finally understood why Brad was staring.

"There's something behind me... isn't it?..." Brad's silence was enough of an answer. There was something behind him. He could feel it close to his skin. Slowly, very slowly, he turned his head. The first thing he saw were pitch black orbs, with yellow, shining irises staring right at him. Then he just registered the pale blue face. Cut off nose. Lips sewn together. Greasy, dark blue hair.

He was petrified. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. He wanted to scream, but he wouldn't. He just stared at the pale face mere inches from his.

That is, until something hit said face, forcing it away from him. Brad grabbed everything he had placed at the door and threw it at the creature. By the time he had finished throwing things, it was already buried under a huge pile of stuff.

He opened the door again. "Come on, quickly!"

This time, Gordie reacted, standing up and running after Brad.

Brad and Gordie were running down the hall as fast as they could go. You'd think they were in a marathon they were running so fast. Just then they bumped into some people and landed in a pile. Gordie recovered first and saw that it was Kick and Gunther.

"Buttowski! Look here, I don't give a damn if we haven't been here for two hours or however long you planned to stay! We're leaving right now!" Gordie exclaimed as he got himself out of the pile. It was then that Brad noticed the bag laying out open revealing the stuff the kids used to scare them.

"Hey what's all that?"Brad asked.

Gordie noticed the bag as well. He reached over and grabbed one of the stuff inside. It was the ghost costume. And the huge jello creature costume was in there too. Then they stared at the kids. Gunther was wearing a white robe, and had a black, long haired wig in his hands. Suddenly the teens' stares became glares.

"You didn't!" Gordie was the first to yell out. "I can't believe you stooped so low, Buttowski! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I know. It was hilarious." The daredevil just started laughing, making Gordie become red with rage.

"I don't care if I break a nail! I'm going to strangle you, short cake! You crossed the line when you put on that sewn up nose cut mask!"Gordie shouted. At hearing this Kick stopped laughing and looked at the pretty boy confusingly.

"What are you talking about? I didn't dress as that. Gunther and I were coming down the hallway to hide behind the curtains and scare you." Kick stated.

"Yeah. I was going to dress up in my swamp creature costume." Gunther said and held out a mask of said monster.

Things started to click for Gordie and he started to calm down.

"Wait a second...then, if that wasn't either of you back in the master bedroom, and we're the only ones who came in here...then who was..." Gordie asked slowly and at this point soft footsteps were heard coming down the hallway.

They all stared down the hallway. The footsteps became slightly louder. And then a thunder lit up the whole hallway, especially a man, dressed in a worn out suit, his pitch black eyes with bright yellow irises staring right at them, half of his pale face , his cut off nose, his sewn up lips, all illuminated by the light.

The boys all looked at the man with wide shocked eyes. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, but they knew it was, true. Especially Gordie. Just then Gunther broke the silence.

"Is this the part where we run?" The blonde asked. At this three of the males ran off without a word. "I guess so." Gunther said and ran off too.

They all bust through the front door, running over to the gate and to the crowd awaiting them. None of them looked back or stopped until they were out the gate.

"What happened?" Kendall asked as she and the rest of the crowd stared at their four companions.

"There was... there was... there was..." Gordie tried to speak, but both the running and the fact that he had been so close to the creature kept him from talking coherently.

"Some monster was in there! We thought it was Kick and Gunther trying to scare us but a man with a cut off nose and sewn mouth is in there!" Gordie stated. Everyone was silent for a moment until they all laughed loudly. "A monster with a cut nose and sewn mouth? That's silly!" Said one girl. "Maybe if his ears were cut off and his eyes were sewn shut it would be more convincing." Said a boy. They all laughed until someone shouted. "Be quiet! That's my father you're talking about!" Shouted a male voice.

Everyone immediately shut up and turned to see a young man dressed in a Victorian style suit with a modern touch. He had a slender figure, handsome face, tan skin, ebony long hair and deep amber eyes. The girls swooned while the boys either growled in jealousy or shook in slight fear.

"Which one of you went into my house and bothered my father?" The man asked. Everyone then pointed at Kick, Gunther, Brad and Gordie with no problem.

"So much for loyal fans."Kick muttered.

The man stared at the four, approaching them. The crowd started dispersing, suddenly becoming uninterested with the situation. At their eyes, those four were just a bunch of chickens who got scared by a simple face, or possibly a mask.

Now it were just the four and the man.

"Who are you four?" The man asked.

Kick, finally getting over his initial fear which was now replaced with curiosity, answered.

"I'm Kick Buttowski, and this is Gunther, Brad and Gordie." The daredevil said and gestured to the other boys.

"You said that...person in there is your father?" Gordie asked cautiously.

"That's right. I didn't think anyone would ever see him. He usually hides out when I leave. Oh well, I suppose I couldn't keep it secret for a long time. Come in, I'll explain everything." The man said and lead the way back into the manor and the boys followed him. When they all got back inside the mystery man led them to a full sized mirror seemingly nailed to the wall but when he pushed a part of the wall the mirror moved back and showed a luxurious looking ballroom. The man went to get some tea for everyone then sat down to explain everything from the beginning.

"I should probably start explaining." the man said "My father was a vampire. For ages he had been feared and lived in peace. But then, the people lost the fear. They cut off his nose so he wouldn't be able to feel the scent of blood, and they sealed his lips so he wouldn't be able to suck anyone's blood. Later, he was condemned and staked." The man looked at the floor. "I tried to tell them that they were wrong, that my father was a good vampire, but no one listened. Fortunately, this Dr. Frankenstein helped me out in bringing my father back to life. We couldn't fix those scars he has, though."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why he scared us like he did! What was with him having his face so close to mine?" Gordie asked, remembering how terrified he had been when that happened.

The man stared at him for a moment, then stood up and opened a drawer, taking out a picture and handing it to the pretty boy. In the picture was a more human version of the creature they had seen, along with a young, brown haired woman and a baby.

"You look like her." The man said, catching Gordie's attention once again. "You look like my mother back when she was still alive. My father must've confused you with her, that's why he got so close to you."

Gordie then felt a mixture of flattery and sadness. Of course, the man missed his wife and probably thought she came back. But he couldn't help but wonder.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"My mother, Andrea Monroe, died from being forced into the sun after she sacrificed herself in order to save father and I. She had some other vampire relatives, but they left the Transylvania shortly after she died." Theodore explained.

The brown haired boy didn't know what to say. For once, he actually felt... compassion.

And then he felt it again. The air growing tense, the shiver that ran up his spine, and the feeling that something was behind him. He looked back again and, more in surprise than fear, he jumped away as he found himself face to face with Mr. Monroe again. He ended up falling on Brad's lap, to which the dark haired boy couldn't suppress his blush.

Feeling the awkwardness Kick cleared his throat and asked another question that's been on his mind.

"But what about all those kids that ever came here then disappeared?" The daredevil asked.

"Oh them? Nothing more than silly children daring each other to find some treasure or another in our home or budding fake ghost whisperers looking to make a viral video. They would scream just from hearing me shout then ran back home. Some even fainted and so I had to take them back home at times." Theodore explained.

"But isn't there any way that you can help your father? Like, you know, use your vampiric powers to heal him or something?" Gunther asked. At this Theodore frowned sadly and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. There's nothing I can do with my own abilities to help my father and the only creatures that could help, witches, are all in hiding underground and refuse to come out. I'd need a doctor with hands like Dr. Frankenstein himself to help us at this point." Theodore explained.

Everyone stared at Gordie. He just looked back at each one of them. "What? Why are you all looking at me?"

"C'mon, Gordie, you're filthy rich. Surely you know someone!" Kick replied, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?! Are you saying that this face didn't come naturally?!" The boy let out, placing his hands at his hips, his head shaking from side to side in a sassy manner.

"As a daredevil with no insurance or liability waivers I plead the fifth." Kick replied and Gordie scoffed so Brad decided to step in. "Come on Gordie, please? You have to know someone who could help. I mean only you could know such people." Brad said and made a begging expression.

Gordie seemed to cool down from his attitude and looked at the other teen sympathetically before turning his head in thought.

"Well, there is one woman. She takes holidays off and comes to a hotel nearby to relax. Her name is Megan Albers, she's one of the best surgeons you could ever meet. Actually, she was my babysitter for a while." Gordie said.

"Do you have her phone number?" Kick asked.

"Of course, I could even ask her to come to the house. " The pretty boy said.

"Are you sure that she won't run away from seeing my father?" Theodore asked.

"No she won't. Trust me, you see worse looks when you're a plastic surgeon."Gordie said and called Megan.

Soon enough the appointment was made. It would be during the next weekend, on Saturday night. Theodore couldn't express his gratitude. Finally his father would have his life back, and come out into the street without scaring people.

The group of four left the manor. There were still a few kids wrapping up their trick-or-treating, but most of them had already gone home. "Guess Halloween is already over." Gunther said.

Brad suddenly felt someone punch him hard on the shoulder. "Ow!" he yelled out, rubbing his shoulder and looking at Gordie.

"That was for letting your little brother scare me half to death!" The smaller teen said, to which Brad and Kick exchanged glances, Kick's showing pure lack of care about it. He looked back at Gordie again. The boy seemed to stare at the floor in hesitation for a moment, and then did something completely unexpected. He gave Brad a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's for... sticking with me and... protecting me..." he let out lowly, sending Brad a last glance before turning around and walking away.

The taller teen just stood there, his eyes wide with surprise. He slowly raised his hand, rubbing the cheek that had been kissed, and a blush and a goofy smile appeared on his face.

"Isn't love beautiful?" Gunther asked as he wiped tears from his eyes and blew his nose which made Kick roll his eyes.

"Well we should probably rest up and get ready to meet this surgeon tomorrow. See you Gunther." Kick said and waved his best friend off leaving the two brothers.

"Hey dill weed, you didn't just scare Gordie to get a rise out of him did you?" Brad asked. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But either way you got the results you wanted and got the chick." Kick said in a slightly knowing tone and walked off.

It took a while for it to click in Brad's head before he realized what his brother meant.

"Hey, wait! What's that supposed to mean? Did you know I was talking about Gordie whenever I talked to mom about a chick?!" Brad called out.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't!" Kick called back.

"Don't play mind games with me, dill weed! Did you know or not?! Kick!"Brad called out as he chased his brother.

The next morning all of the boys were anxiously going through the day in their normal routines and waiting for night time to fall. It seemed that, even though the hours remained the same, that it was taking so long to turn into night.

But eventually the night came, and along with it, the time to make the surgery. It would be taking place in the manor's basement, since it had enough space for the surgeon to do her magic. The brothers, Gunther and Gordie waited in the living room.

"Hey, Gordie, what happened to your goons?" Kick asked, remembering that Gordie wouldn't go anywhere without them.

"Dentist." The boy said quickly and in an uninterested tone.

"When is this Megan lady supposed to get here? It's almost ten." Gunther said.

Just then Gordie saw a blue corvette drive up the manor house.

"That's her right now. " he said and the boys looked up to see the car park by a tree. Out from the car came a woman of average height but she had a voluptuous figure. She had short curled strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin much like Gordie's. She was wearing light brown slacks, an orange long sleeved button up shirt and a white lab coat. The woman walked up to Gordie and smiled at him. "Well if it isn't little Gibby. How's my favorite model been doing?" Megan asked and pinched Gordie's cheek.

" 'Little Gibby' ?" Kick asked, before he and Gunther burst out laughing. Brad tried hard to suppress his own laughter, though sometimes he failed.

"Hi, Megan..." Gordie said embarrassingly.

"So, where's this man you said needed my help?"

"He's inside, waiting for us. Please, follow me. Theodore said, leading the woman to the basement, leaving the others to wait for the surgery to be done.

"This is a very nice place you have here. Could use some dusting through. No offense." Megan said.

"None taken, Ms. Albers. It's just hard to find the time to get the proper supplies when people are too horrified of you to help." Theodore said.

Megan was a bit confused by this but didn't probe any further. When they got to the basement Megan saw a man sitting in a rocking chair with his head turned to the side and stroking a tabby kitten who was purring.

"Father, Ms. Albers's here. She's going to help you." Theodore said. Mr. Monroe turned his head to look at the woman and Megan was a bit caught off guard. When Gordie said the man was in bad shape he wasn't kidding. But soon she regained her composure.

"Well Mr. Monroe. If you'll just lay on the table right there and relax we can get started with this. Would you help me out, Sir?" Megan asked to Theodore.

"Yes of course." Theodore said and helped his father get onto the table while the kitten sat in the chair. Soon the operation began.

Brad felt someone lean against him, and he looked at his left. Gordie had apparently fallen asleep as they waited. The bigger teen placed his arm around Gordie's shoulders, trying not to wake him as he got into a more comfortable position. He leaned his head over Gordie's feeling a little sleepy as well.

Kick jabbed a half-asleep Gunther on the side, silently telling him to check out the scene.

The blonde boy looked and let out a low 'Awww', before high-fiving his daredevil friend.

"Mission accomplished." Kick said with a knowing smirk.

Just then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned to see Megan come up out of the basement followed by Theodore.

"Well, how did it go?" Gordie asked worriedly. At this Megan smiled proudly and said,

"Ask the patient himself." Megan said and just then another voice spoke.

"I feel perfectly fine, Mr. Gibble. Far better than I have been for the last eighty years." Said a rich sophisticated accent and out came Mr. Monroe but he looked a lot different than before. His eyes were no longer as tired looking and he looked just as young as his son if not younger, his lips were unsewn and none the worse for wear, the scars he had seemed like they were washed off and his nose was well defined and matched his own pale skin. His hair was also washed and combed into a formal style.

Kick, Gunther and Brad just looked at the man, their mouths open in awe. Gordie just crossed his arms with a smug smirk. "Told ya she'd do the job right."

"Well, I have to go now, I'm having another appointment at the hospital." she pinched both of Gordie's cheeks. "It was nice seeing you, little Gibby. Tell daddy I said hi, okay?" She let go of him and left. Gordie rubbing his cheeks with annoyance.

"Sure, Megan." Gordie said with a slight smile. "Now then if there are any troubles here's my card so you can call me...whoops!" Megan exclaimed as more things fell out of her purse when she took out her card.

"I'll get it."Mr. Monroe said and as he was picking up the items one thing caught his eye. A very familiar looking ruby studded chocker. He gasped softly and gently picked the accessory up, making sure not to damage it.

"Where did you get this?" Theodore asked.

Megan looked at the chocker then gave a sad smile.

"My mother gave it to me. It's a family treasure that our great great grandmother Christa Mues had." Megan explained and Mr. Monroe's eyes widened in shock.

"Christa Mues? Was she from Transylvania?" Mr. Monroe asked.

"Why yes she was. How did you know?" Megan asked.

"That was Andrea's mother." Mr. Monroe said and Theodore gasped in shock.

"Father is that true?" The younger Monroe asked.

The man just nodded with a smile.

"I remember her as if I had just seen her yesterday. Andrea looked a lot like her. She had definitely herited her beauty from her mother." He said as in his mind the image of both his wife and mother-in-law appeared.

"Andrea, oh yes. I remember. She would have been my great great aunt. Mom started telling me about our family history and said that great great grandmother was a vampire and that great great aunt Andrea...married a man named...Trevor Monroe...who was said to be a vampire with...a sewn mouth and cut nose after he died." Megan trailed off as things started to click in her mind and she looked at Trevor with shocked eyes.

"Yes, that's right." Mr. Monroe said, sadness and a slight bit of fear in his voice. Was she going to freak out and run away? Would she tell everyone out there about who he was?

Kick decided he needed to intervene. "Don't tell anyone, Ms. Megan. Mr. Monroe wouldn't hurt a fly."

Megan got off her shock then shook her head. "No, of course not. It's just that...my mother told me, if I ever met a man named Monroe that I was to tell him something. Great great aunt Andrea loved you very much, Treavor. And my own mom wanted to meet you but fate took that chance away from her. So maybe if you're free some time, we could have dinner?" Megan asked.

The man gave a charming smile. "I'll be delighted to join you." he said, bowing respectfully.

Theodore and the kids smiled at the obvious attraction and Megan put the last of her things away. "Well I better be going. I'll see you all next time." Megan said and started to walk out the door until Treavor noticed that he was still holding the chocker. "Wait! You forgot your chocker." Treavor said. Megan turned around to look at Treavor and then accepted the chocker. She looked at said item and then at the vampire. After a while Megan smiled and handed the chocker back to Treavor. "You know what, Mr. Monroe, you keep it. It's better off with it's rightful owner." Megan said and left the manor.

"Well, we better get going too. I need to go spread some awesomeness around the neighborhood." Kick said, grabbing Gunther and starting to leave. Gordie was right after them, already calling his butler to come pick him up. Brad, however, was stopped my Mr. Monroe, who grabbed him by the arm.

"Are you really going to let him escape?" he asked. The teenager just sent him a confused glance.

"Huh?"

"Gordie Gibble. Are you going to just let him escape your grasp? I can see he's taken a shine to you after our first meeting, but he might run away if you don't do something fast." Brad's gaze landed upon Gordon's body, the cell phone still pressed against his ear. "Take it as a piece of advice from an old heart stealer." Mr. Monroe said with a smile, tapping him on the shoulder as he turned around and walked to the stairs.

Brad thought over what Mr. Monroe said and decided to go on his advice. When Gordie got off the phone he walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder which made the pretty boy turn to look at him.

"Your friend Megan there did a really great job."Brad said.

"Oh yes. She's a real miracle worker."Gordie said.

"And she had the right idea before. About going out to dinner I mean. But we're not going with them, I was hoping that maybe you'd go with me. That is if you want to." Brad said nervously.

Thankfully Gordie caught on to what he was saying and kissed the other teen on the cheek.

"That new mystery movie Hidden Stairway is coming out tomorrow at three. Pick me up at two. We'll split the pay. Here's my phone number." Gordie said and handed Brad a slip of paper with his number on it. Brad looked it for a second then smiled at Gordie.

"Okay, sure, thanks. Um I mean, see you then."Brad said.

"Yeah." Gordie said as a limousine arrived to pick him up. He sent Brad a last smile before going over to it and entering it, the long car taking him back to his home in West Mellowbrook.

* * *

After four months things went back to normal in Mellowbrook and all worked out for the couples involved. Gordie and Brad have been dating for three months while Treavor and Megan started plans for a wedding and the four boys who helped them get together were all given an invitation.

And surprise, surprise, Theodore became Kick's new gym teacher and made sure to put the bullies in their place.

The old manor house was then restored to it's proper prime and glory and people couldn't stop staring at it rather than run from it.

This leads us to their point, Treavor had invited Brad to give him a special something to give to Gordie to better cement their relationship.

"Hello, Mr. Monroe. What did you call me for?" Brad asked as he arrived.

"Please Brad, you helped me a great deal to finally be able to walk the streets again without causing horror. You can call me Treavor." The older vampire said with a smile.

"Old habits die hard, you know." Brad let out with a smile.

"That's true. Anyway, I was wondering, how is your relationship with Gordie going?"

Brad sat down with a dreamy sigh. "I've chased girls most of my life, but I would've never though a guy would make me forget all of them."

Mr. Monroe couldn't help chuckling at this. "Yes, love is that powerful."

"So what did you want to give me?"Brad asked.

Mr. Monroe stood up from his chair and walked over to an old looking little treasure chest on his dresser.

"I got this for my dear Andrea when I proposed to her many years ago. It was the only thing left of her when she burned in the sun. Inside it is the symbol of my marriage as well." Treavor said as he picked up the box and turned to face Brad then opened it to show what was inside. A beautiful platinum bracelet with the brightest sapphire gemstones in the world and on it was an emerald charm in the shape of a heart. Next to the bracelet was a platinum pocket watch with a sapphire moon on one side and an emerald bat on the other. "I think Gordie would appreciate this. And the pocket watch would suit you."

Brad looked at the artifacts in awe. "Wow, Mr. Monroe, they're beautiful! But I couldn't... I mean, it's all you have to remember your wife..."

The vampire smiled and placed his hand on Brad's shoulder. "My dear boy, when bad things happen, we must move forward. Besides, just because I'm giving you something that once belonged to Andrea doesn't mean I want to forget her. I'll always have her in my heart, and it's not because I'm keeping something that once belonged to her." He handed the box to the teenager. "Also, I'm sure the bracelet will suit him well. I remember it suited Andrea perfectly, so I know it will, since he's so alike her."

Brad looked at the jewelry and then at Treavor and smiled widely.

"Thank you very much Treavor. I really appreciate it. And I wish I could have met Andrea. She sounds like a great woman." Brad said.

"Yes, yes she was. Now then you should be off. I'm sure that Gordie is waiting for you to meet him at the cafe." Treavor said and Brad looked at him with a shocked expression.

"But how did you know that I was meeting Gordie?" The teen asked.

"I'm a vampire son. And a very old one. You don't live as long as I do and not know how to mind read." Treavor said and chuckled which made Brad laugh as well and after securely closing the box and settling it into his backpack he shook the man's hand.

"Well thanks again, Treavor. I'll see you later." Brad said and left then room then headed to meet with his boyfriend.

Gordie sat outside the cafe, waiting. He was already getting impatient. Brad knew he hated waiting, it got him nervous. He grabbed a napkin and started folding it. It was a habit he had when he was bored.

Brad then ran up to the cafe and panted as he got to his and Gordie's table. "Sorry I'm late, Gordie. I had to meet with Treavor. He wanted to give me something." Brad said in an apologetic tone. "Well that's okay then. Just be sure to let me know when you're going to be behind schedule next time." Gordie said and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Brad smiled then sat down.

"So anyway, we've been dating for about three months Gordie. I know it doesn't seem like much but it's the longest I've ever been with someone and so Treavor thought I needed something to commemorate this. That's what he called me for." Brad explained.

"Alright then. So what is it?" Gordie asked. Brad took a deep breath and took his backpack off his shoulders then opened it to take out the treasure chest and moved it towards Gordie. "Here, just open it. I'm not good at this kind of thing."Brad said nervously.

Gordie stared at the box for a moment. "Brad, what is this?"

"Just open it, Gordie." Brad replied, pushing the box further towards his boyfriend.

The brown-haired boy eventually accepted it, opening it to see what was inside. His eyes widened and his jaw fell. Then he looked back at the older teen.

"Brad, how...?" He looked back at the box and took out the bracelet. "How could you afford this?..."

"That's what Treavor gave to us. He said that he proposed to Andrea with that bracelet and he wore that pocket watch. I said that I couldn't accept it but he whole heartedly insisted. And since you look so much like Andrea, Treavor said that the bracelet would suit you well." Brad explained.

Gordie looked at the jewelry then at his boyfriend and smiled widely.

"Oh Brad. This is really sweet of you. And of course I'll be sure to thank Treavor." The pretty boy said.

Brad couldn't help smiling back.

"Here, let me help you." He said, taking the bracelet from Gordie's hands and putting it around his right wrist, closing it with a click. Then he leaned back to admire his boyfriend with his new accessory. "I think it looks good on you." he said.

Gordie smiled widely and then took the pocket watch. "Now let me help you put this on."Gordie said and clipped the first clasp on Brad's belt then clipped the second clasp, leaving the watch slightly hanging off his waist and showing off the sapphire shaped moon. "It does look good on you. Makes you look more mature." Gordie said with a wink and Brad chuckled.

"What, I'm immature without a watch?" Brad asked.

"Not a great deal without it, no. But you have your moments." Gordie said and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

The older boy grabbed him by the upper arms. "Enough with cheek kisses. Let's kiss more... maturely." He said before pressing his lips firmly against Gordie's. The smaller teen smiled and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Brad's back, bringing their bodies closer.

They just stood there, kissing, the world around them fading for a moment.

Who would've guessed that a Halloween prank would've gotten them so close to each other?


End file.
